


Crescent

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Duo and Wufei escape the lunar base, something goes wrong. "What-if" death fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescent

**Author's Note:**

> Completed some time after 2000?  
> Warning: "What if" deathfic.

“Can you see it?” he whispered, pointing. His hand was shaking. He seemed excited, elated almost at this thing his eyes were staring unblinkingly at. They were fixed on one point, the pupils like two black dilated holes of never ending darkness. They were going to swallow him, they would be his undoing.

In his head, the pilot at his side commanded him to stop staring. “There’s nothing there,” Wufei replied, closing his eyes and hoping that the other boy would follow suit. No such luck. He stared into the eyes of Death, and Death stared somewhere past that.

“It’s there,” he repeated, the hand dropping, his fingers becoming motionless. “It’s a smiling half arc,” he seemed breathless, “like a cheshire cat. God Wufei, what is that?”

Was he afraid, petrified by the pain or by fear? Duo Maxwell never seemed afraid of anything, so Wufei ruled the last thought out. But now he seemed in awe of something that Wufei was blind to, and it frustrated him.

“Is he... is he smiling at me?” he seemed sightless now, even though his eyes were wide open. The black center seemed to be expanding, and Wufei was lost there. They were surrounded by a blackness, or maybe it was just him. Duo seemed reassured with whatever he was looking at.

“It looks like... a moon,” he commented breathlessly, and he cried hoarsely. “GOD, is it you?”

“Stop it,” Wufei growled, his hands tightening on Duo’s shoulders. “There’s nothing there.”

“It looks like a portal to heaven.”

 _Father Maxwell looked at him strangely. “There is a heaven, yes. But don’t let that drive you, Duo. It is a wonderful paradise for those of us who go, but for us here on Earth... it should not be the promise which helps us live, but the hope.”_

 _“The moon...I know it’s a big lump of rock…” the boy paused, thinking. “But from here, it looks like an opening to somewhere else. Like a wormhole, or something.” His eyes turned from the sky, and closed. “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll find out one day.”_

 _Father Maxwell turned away, rubbing his temples. “Maybe one day.”_

“Here we are,” he laughed wryly, and his voice gave out a little at the end of the sentence. “Here on our way to heaven. Is this… the way to heaven, Wufei?”

Wufei bowed his head, and he knew that it was time. He could feel the Gundam Deathscythe looming over them, and everything seemed suddenly cast in shadow.

“I don’t know the way there,” he replied, “I’m not going that way.”

Duo seemed distraught. “That’s really sad, Wufei,” he smiled a little, “because there’s a sliver of it headed my way.” He shivered a little. “I think it’s going past, though. I think it’s leaving me.”

Wufei tried to look at where Duo’s eyes were fixed, and he finally found that the boy’s glassy gazed pinned on the huge scythe that his Gundam held in its hand. There was a glassy flash of light as a nearby explosion went off, and then the metallic arc went dark and flat again.

“Yes,” he closed his eyes, “It’s cold here, and that white smile is coming for me.”

“Duo...”

He smiled. “I’ll see you in hell with a piece of the moon.” His body went limp.

Wufei sat beside Duo’s body and looked out over the desolate moonscape before him. Deathscythe towered over them, its eyes dark and dead. He buried his suit-clad hand in the white moon dust and let it slip through his fingers slowly like bleached sand; here was his piece of Heaven.


End file.
